Sanguis
by witchfingers
Summary: I live and I kill and I die for it. Blood. Your blood, my master. /Integra x Alucard vignettes/
1. Invisibĭlis

_**Sanguis**_

_I don't own Hellsing._

* * *

His black hair shadows his eyes as he stands by the window. He looks out at the garden, the windowsill glistens silver, though it's really just the snow piled on it glowing under the moonlight. Even if it doesn't look like he is smiling, he is, his lips draw smile after smile. Standing tall and straight, dignified and solemn, dark and beautiful, nothing perturbs the silent contemplation.

Out in the garden, sir Integra sits up from the snow angel she has been creating and looks up to her studio's window, and she thinks she's seen a glow of ruby in the dark, but she can never be sure.

* * *

**_

* * *

Integra x Alucard is a pairing I've been fond of since I saw Hellsing for the first time. And unlike other characters, these two flow naturally out of my fingers, or so I like to think. I'm also inconstant, so I decided that the best way to write my love for AxI is by doing these small one-shots._**

**_Time will tell if I was right. Until then, reviews are the best help :)_**


	2. Insomnĭum

* * *

It's minutes to three in the morning and she's lying on her bed, awake, fully awake, staring at the canopy.

And nothing will happen, of course, because the only thing not right in the Hellsing manor this night is that she is not sleeping. And the only reason for that is a very simple reason, so simple she hasn't even considered it.

She's so tired she can't sleep.

An actor fades into scene and the darkness in the corners isn't as thick as before.

"Not now," sir Integra commands, her voice coming out languid and raspy.

A white grin stands out in the dark. "It's not often I have the pleasure of finding your nights sleepless and idle, my master." And casually, the tall man sits on the bed and looks at her, a calm smile on his lips and empathy in his eyes.

"I'm trying to sleep," she says, rubbing her brow. Her gaze is nailed by iron nails to the canopy.

His grin comes alive once again; "Yet, you aren't sleeping."

She chuckles without mirth, "But I'm trying."

"May I help...?" he suggests and he does sound like a gentleman, and he maybe even looks like a gentleman, but that doesn't phase sir Hellsing.

"Deep sleep and your antics don't combine, so help by not trying."

He laughs quietly. "As you please, my master." An stylized chair appears out of thin air, and with a couple of long strides he takes a seat on it.

"_You're impossible,_" she thinks, and shifts to find a better position, her eyes finally leaving the canopy.

"_Likewise, master,_" he answers in her thoughts, and she doesn't mind. He always knows when he is unwanted.

"Good night, Alucard."

"Likewise, master."

Minutes past three in the morning find everyone in the Hellsing manor asleep, except for the lean vampire that sits by the window and looks out at the moon.

* * *

__

* * *

Was that too mushy? Reviews are always the best you can give :) 


	3. Perfectus

* * *

He's sly, swift, silent, effective.

Years of battle and hardships have made him tough, mature and experienced. He knows all tactics and can dance to the beat of war in the most tight situations.

He has excellent taste, a fine eye for art and a natural inclination for good-quality decoration. He's lived to see the grandest masters of classical music live, create, and die; and if pressed really hard, he is a remarkable violin player.

He is a seductor, a charmer, he doesn't need to resort to shapeshifting to impress: his true nature is handsome and obscure, alluring. All about him is velvet and silk, delicate yet deadly.

He is, in a way, perfect; as perfect as immortality can allow. A dark god.

He is all a woman could ever want, but for him to be all _she_ could ever want, there's only one thing missing: life.

* * *

__

* * *

I hope this one's liked. And please remember, a review only takes a couple of seconds to be written and sent, and it makes an author happy and motivated :) 


	4. Blooper I

* * *

Years of practice gone by, and the words never come out right. She's tried, in fact she barks orders every day and they work, but no matter how many times she's tried, in the end nothing is the way she'd pictured beforehand. She knows she can try to death and what she wants may never happen. Words aren't her strength, but that won't keep her down.

And she tries, she keeps on trying, and she will keep on until one day, one very beautiful day, she'll be able to face him and say, "I'm fed up with Hellsing and the Vatican, and sick of the Round Table and the godforsaken Queen. Let's elope to the Polynesia, Alucard."

* * *

__

* * *

I had writer's block, and the best way to combat it is to change of fiction genre. :P 


	5. Regina I

* * *

Gloves, on.

Boots... well, boot-_like_ shoes, on.

Shirt, yes, of course.

Suit... well, yes... and no... but it was the best she could do, honestly. The jacket was ok, but the knee-length skirt... And she hated pastels. Pastel pink was only good for strawberry yoghourt. Not for a suit. Which wasn't even a suit...!

"_Don't dwell on it too much_," she told herself, "_Don't be childish. It could be worse. It could be... strawberry-jam colored instead_."

"Walter, where's my hat?" she called, and immediately got her answer. In the wardrobe, he said. Oh, yes. There. Right in front of her. Well, like she could be blamed... she hadn't seen it because she hadn't wanted to see it. She put it on and lit a cigar. Was anything missing?

"You look adorable, master," Alucard complimented, sarcasm dripping so much she could drown in it, "Watch out, Her Majesty may want to adopt you."

* * *

__

* * *

This one has a continuation. Which is not yet written, lol.

Reviews, please? They are what make me keep writing, I promise.


	6. Autumnus

(The lyrics come from the song "_Bed of dead leaves_", by the Finnish band "For my pain...")

* * *

Is this love, hate or pain?  
For me it's all the same... 

In a human's life there are four stages... four... seasons, yes, that fits very well. Four seasons; being spring for childhood, summer for adolescence and a bit further, fall for what ages are trapped between that and winter, which would come to be a mortal's final years. It is summer by usual law that which shows the finest of humans, but she, she has ever been so different.

Her fall is her glory. _She is glorious_. Knowing her since before she was born, I could say she has never been so beautiful before.

Or so desirable.

The leaves which turn blood red before they part from the tree, that is her perfect description, and nothing has ever made me quiver so much as the thought of her being mine for what remains of eternity. My power is her power, her might is my rapture, and my patience the reward for her unbreaking integrity. Ah, the irony, the lovely irony.

I will wait as long as you command, my dear master.Eventually the crimson leaf will forsake the ageing tree, and then, I'll make the fall of your life last for unending nights...

Make love with me, on the bed of dead leaves...

* * *

__

* * *

A/N: I had those lyrics running in my head for the whole day, and I thought I could make something with them. If you have time check out the song, it's really good :)

PS: I don't celebrate it because I have no reason to, but for those who do, happy Valentine's Day. Dark Alucard fluff, what best way to commemorate it? XD

Review!


	7. Unmeant

* * *

He towers over her, that she knows for sure. Or, maybe, not. Maybe it's just her, making a fuss out of something very simple. Either way, he is there above her, looking at her, almost floating, almost in suspension.

As if he were an angel, but he isn't an angel. He is just the opposite, a vampire, the vampire that overpowered her. The vampire that turned her.

The vampire that made her into a vampire, and that made her not regret it.

"It will be my first time," she whispers, her voice not thick with regret, oh no, because she's smiling at him. She's only anxious, expectant, unsure and he's only enjoying.

Through his fangs and thin lips he tells her simply, "Oh, I know," because it's only true. He wouldn't be looking at such a beautiful sir Integra if she were lying.

She chuckles. "This feels strange," finally, she confesses. "I'm betraying all I swore loyalty to, and I don't regret it."

They laugh together.

"I'm so selfish..." she says resigned, but her eyes entice her vampire, tell him worlds more than what she has just mouthed. They do understand eachother. Maybe Sir Integra just wasn't meant to be human.

Integra opens her mouth for the last time. "I wonder what Walter would say if he were still alive to ever hear of this..." When she is done, Alucard's skilled lips brush over hers, careful to make her notice the fangs underneath. She shivers.

"Don't worry, master," he says softly, his voice all about secrecy and mellowness and velvet, "I was Walter's first time too."

* * *

**_

* * *

_**

_**A/N: This one is understandable if you're familiarized with 'The Dawn' ... if you're not, Alucard will pass off as... weird.**_ _(If you have no idea what 'The Dawn' is about, it's a prequel to Hellsing where Walter is 14 and Alucar looks like a teenaged girl... and wears a furhat... o.O)_

_**A/N 2: I thank SirIntegrity for writing 'Hellsing's Pact', which inspired me to finish this idea I had in my head for a while. x)** "Maybe Sir Integra just wasn't meant to be human." **is hers**_


End file.
